The Unpredictable Heat
by addictedanimelover
Summary: It started with a headache. Nothing out of the ordinary, headaches were common enough. When Hisagi's stomach began to cramp and ache, and he felt feverish, he knew something was wrong. Way wrong. (Hisagi x Kensei oneshot.)
1. Chapter 1

It started with a headache. Nothing out of the ordinary, headaches were common enough. When Hisagi's stomach began to cramp and ache, and he felt feverish, he knew something was wrong.

Way wrong.

He noticed the others pick up his scent - half of them Alphas, and jerked his gaze towards his Captain. "Captain, I'll be right back," he spat through grit teeth. Kensei nodded, his dark eyes nearly black as they followed the lieutenant out of the room. The scent was faint, and Kensei had never _seen_ the younger male in heat, but they weren't bonded, of course.

He wished they were though. How he'd love to claim the brat for himself.

Hisagi strode through the halls, already running into Akon. "Akon, I have a serious problem here." He hissed softly, wrapping an arm around his stomach.

"What is it?" Akon asked in a bored tone. "Don't tell me we might see a little excitement today. Did you tell Renji that he needs to-"

Hisagi whipped around the corner and tucked into a corner, his back pressed against the wall. He faced the hall as his knees buckled, and he felt the first crashing wave of heat. He could feel his hole slicked and all he wanted was for someone to fill him – shit…he needed to stop thinking like that during his heats. "Shit Akon, why aren't my suppressants working?" He moaned, the sound drawling out into a small whimper.

Akon frowned, taking a small step towards Hisagi as he struggled to rein in his instincts. "...They're not – let's get you to the office.."

"N-No..just..where is my Captain? Is he still hopefully w-"

"I'm here brat," Kensei's voice shot through and went straight to Hisagi's cock, forcing him to bite his bottom lip hard. Kensei just chuckled as he glanced over at Akon.

"I got this all handled. Go." He murmured with a soft growl before it softened.

"Can you get to your quarters before another Alpha finds you kid?"

Hisagi's eyes were on the hall, and he watched as one of the officers passed by. One of the rare Alphas, by the look on his face - the very reason Hisagi preferred so many betas to work under him. "They already have," he murmured before crying out in surprise.

The officer suddenly jumped him and pinned him down with impressive strength and promptly dragged his tongue roughly over the choker on Hisagi's neck.

Being pined down didn't stop Shuuhei from struggling until then, but he'd lost his bearings from the tackle. The male officer ripped apart Hisagi top and tugged violently at his pants, leaving him half exposed and shaking.

If he was in his right mind, he would be killing the officer above him right now.

Hisagi couldn't help but moan as his clothed cock was stroked, and suddenly he found himself on his belly.

The weight of the officer left suddenly and roaring reached Hisagi's ears. Breathless and aching from arousal, he turned to find his Captain beatng the officer up and knocking him out in a mere seconds. Some blood splashed got on the wall, and as Kensei turned to face him, he saw flecks of it over the man's visible skin. All he could manage to do was sit himself up when his Captain surged forward against him.

Kensei groaned lowly at the sweet smell of Shuuhei's scent. He licked over the male's and bit it gently, causing Hisagi to moan obscenely. "C-Captain, need you to fuck me, now, please..."

"Heh you're perfect, my brat, begging to me," Kensei chuckled huskily as he hauled Hisagi up into his arms. He hadn't even done anything and he was ready to come, but he searched his core for some self control. "I _am_ going to fuck you, mercilessly. Jeez…you're so submissive..."

Hisagi clung to him, whimper and whining heavily and tried to pull his weight against anything solid so Kensei would press him to it. "Please..Captain..please..!"

The Captain carried him quickly down halls, growling inhumanely at anyone who dared even look at them. He'd been training and then Hisagi had called out to Akon, and Kensei had heard the desperation in the man's voice. The second he'd caught Hisagi's scent, it was clear down the hall and someone had already found him. "Mine," he snarled, more to himself.

Hisagi nodded in a hazy state that was making him out of character and pressed kisses against the Captain's throat. "Yours, a-always yours..."

The second they reached Kensei's quarters, the grey-haired male locked the doors with double security and immediately carried his eager raven-haired lieutenant to bed. He could barely get Hisagi properly stretched open for him before he was surging deep into the younger male's ass, fucking him roughly into the mattress.

He came only after a few minutes, hot and perfect and making the lieutenant underneath him howl his name in ecstasy. Hisagi came over himself with out prompting and he ended up smearing it over his stomach. Kensei's knot swelled against his prostate and Shuuhei keened high as his Alpha's seed emptied into him, filling him to the rim.

Hisagi shakily pushed his black hair from his eyes, his skin was pearly with sweat, his eyes nearly black and rolled back in their sockets. "Again, please, fuck me again, so hard..." He panted softly, short of breath.

The second Hisagi begged, Kensei was pounding into him again, their skin slapping wetly and come leaking from Shuuhei's still filled hole. Kensei growled, hoisting Hisagi's legs over his hips and pulled him to the edge of the bed for better leverage.

After an hour, the first surge of Hisagi's heat came to a simmer. His heart was ready to burst from his chest, and his come was spattered up his torso, up his neck and his jaw. Kensei pulled out of him and he moaned, feeling full of his Captain's sweet release and suddenly Kensei was pressing against him and kissing him breathless. "No Captain," Hisagi whimpered softly, already gaining a clear mind. "Go away, please..." He begged in an embarrassed voice, clearly wanting to roll up into a ball and die in a corner for his wanton behavior.

"No, brat. You're clearly mine. I'm not leaving just yet." Kensei's usual gruff voice was soft, able to convince Hisagi for a moment that it was endearment. He knew in his haze it was simply a warning, like the soft rumble of a lion before he readied himself to get rid of the lieutenant. And at that thought, Hisagi began to weakly fought off the bigger man. "NO! Please don't force me to leave the 9th!"

Kensei wasn't startled by his omega's struggle, just annoyed. He pinned Hisagi's wrists down and straddled him, looking down at him fiercely. "What makes you think I am going to make you leave kid?" He smiled, finding Hisagi's worries amusing.

"...You have that look. I've been worried my suppressants were failing, and I thought if they did you would..." Hisagi looked away in self-disgust.

"I would what?"

"You'd fuck make me leave." Hisagi closed his eyes tightly as Kensei lowered onto him, and moaned when the older man's breath ghosted over him. His cock twitched at the feeling, and as Kensei grinded their hips together, he became fully hard again. "Nnnhn…C-C-Captain..."

"The only thing I'm gonna make you do is stay in this bed baka."

 **A few days later…**

Akon wouldn't put him back on suppressants. Not that he needed to, but Kensei had threatened to cut the third seat's throat one night after almost helping Hisagi.

And when Hisagi did come for the pills again Akon just shook his head. He looked at Shuuhei with a soft sigh. "For the millionth time, I'm not giving your suppressants."

"…..My Captain forced you to say that didn't he?"

"…..."

"GODDAMMIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not to happy with this chapter, I might even re-write it. But we'll see. Enjoy~!**

 **P.S It takes the fanfic a little bit before it gets good.**

Hisagi was mad.

…No that wasn't the right word. He was PISSED.

He needed the pills to keep his heat at bay, but no, no, no. HIS CAPTAIN told Akon to NOT give him any.

The son of a gun.

But that's why Hisagi had Kensei pinned under him the next evening, tied to Kensei's bed, wrists bound above his head and legs splayed wide against the sides.

It hadn't been easy, but after letting the male fuck him a few more times, get realllllly relaxed he quickly tied the older man up who woke up a hour later, cursing loudly.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

Hisagi merely chuckled evilly, clearly enjoying this. Besides this was clearly what the Captain deserved for deciding to let him suffer through his next heats, a cock clearly up his ass.

Having been stripped naked, Kensei writhed in pleasure and pain as his angry lieutenant sucked a deep bruise onto his neck. His hot tongue flicked over the sensitive skin, and the Captain gave a deep groan.

"Hisagi," he growled warningly. Hisagi ignored him, instead moving down to claim his lips over one nipple. He glided his teeth against the hardened pebble and Kensei twitched. _"_ Hisagi! Don't you dare!"

"Hmm?" Hisagi mumbled in annoyance.

"When you walked into my champers, I did expect you to want sex! Not wrestle me outta my clothes and pin me to my own damn bed! I'm going to fuck your ass so hard after-"

Hisagi silenced him with a biting kiss. He roughly sucked Kensei's bottom lip and pulled, then pushed his tongue past it to tangle with the Captain's. Kensei groaned softly and kissed the younger male back, just as Hisagi pulled away. He tugged at Kensei's strands of hair to make eye contact. "You talk way too much when I'm trying to have some revenge." He slipped off of Kensei's naked form and went off looking for something, pausing when he heard the bed creak, hearing something ripping.

Before he could cry out, he found himself down on the bed, his hands being tied up. Hissing softly, he kicked and tried to push Kensei off, but sadly Kensei finished tied him up, glaring daggers down at him.

Kensei watched him in annoyance. "You're a brat you know that? Right? "

Hisagi glared back, clearly still pissed. "You told Akon not to give me anymore pills."

"Yeah…and?"

"I need them goddammit!" Hisagi suddenly winced as something was tossed and shattered. "K-Kensei, what was that?!"

"Nothing," was the absent reply. Kensei noisily pushed something out of his way. Then he held up a white cloth, and grinned. "Ah-ha!"

Hisagi watched him grip the cloth in both hands, and barely managed to choke out, "No, don't do th - ", before the Captain ripped the fabric. "W-Wait C-C-Captain I-"

"Shh!" Kensei growled, and promptly stuffed the cloth between Hisagi's kiss-swollen lips. It was long enough to be tied securely around the male's head.

"Perfect! Now, shut up and we'll get along just fine."

Hisagi rolled his eyes and cursed against his gag. Kensei merely crawled up onto the bed, propped Hisagi's knees up, and slid between them. He trailed his hands, uncharacteristically gentle, over tanned thighs, eyes glistening possessively. Then he stuck one finger into his mouth, sucking and licking sexually. After a minute he pulled it out and lowered it against Shuuhei's tight entrance.

Hisagi's breath hitched as Kensei slipped up into him, and he hissed from the near-dry burn even though he had just had sex a few hours ago. "khn," he tried to call Kensei's name, but the gag had successfully shut him up. As Kensei plunged deeper, Hisagi tightened and flexed around him, toes curling into the mattress.

"Good," Kensei purred huskily. He worked the tight pucker open a bit more, then pushed in all the way. He grinned when his finger tip brushed the sweet spot at last, and pressed against it firmly before stroking. A pitiful whine scraped Shuuhei's throat and he tossed his head back suddenly. "Got somethin' to say, kid?"

"Mmph ngh..."

Kensei hummed and smiled. He rolled his finger more quickly, and Hisagi's head dropped back down. "What a good boy. You're so hot when you're squirming for me." Hisagi's muffled moans and whimpers carried through the room in reply. Kensei could see him biting down on the cloth, lips stretched and trying to close. "You like it? You make such pretty sounds for me, brat~" He licked his lips at the pearly beads of precome drooling down Hisagi's hard length, and he had to restrain himself from surging down to slam into his tight heat.

"You're going to come just like this." He murmured, causing Hisagi eyes to widen in slightly fear.

Hisagi clenched over him steadily now, and his dick jumped with each touch. He wasn't going to last long, even as prolonged as this torture was.

Why did he have to love his mean stubborn, curl Captain?

Who knows.

His orgasm crashed over him seconds later, his untouched cock spurting hot ropes. Kensei fingered him through it, his own cock twitching at the mere sight of his lover. Finally Shuuhei's body relaxed, save for his heaving chest. He groaned softly as Kensei's finger pulled out of him, and tugged on his wrist restraints. Kensei eased the gag away from the other male's mouth, causing Hisagi to roll his tongue over his lips with a wince. "Please, untie me, Kensei."

Kensei hovered over him, saw with a smirk. "You're fucking beautiful. I'm glad your mine, of I'd be jealous of whoever else had you."

Hisagi just snorted as he was untied. Kensei slipped between his legs and rubbed his rough hands over Hisagi's waist and hips. "You'd just kill them," Hisagi mumbled softly.

Kensei nodded confidently. "Yep. No one messes around with my kid."

"….hate you."

"O-Oi! Where the hell did that statement come from!?"

Hisagi rolled his eyes, frowning deeply. "From my lips Captain, and may I remind you I need those pi-" He cut himself off suddenly, his face paling as he watched Kensei start to growl warningly before pouncing him.

"W-W-Wait CCCAAAPTAIN!"

And lets just say, Hisagi was off much worse afterwards.

 **Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the first…to tell you the truth I didn't really want to write this one. Didn't have any good ideas for it. But oh well. Hoped you guys liked it!**


End file.
